You're My Hate
by Akki Akira
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita yang menceritakan tenang bla bla bla dan bla. warn : Incest no lemon. M untuk jaga jaga. NaruKushi. Slight SasuKushi


You're My Hate

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

…

…

…

Namanya Uzumaki Kushina, Ibuku, wanita idamanku, impian masa depanku, dan juga…. _kebencianku._

…

…

TIK TIK TIK

"Hm.." Naruto menatap jam yang terpajanng di dinding rumahnya, di sana jarum pendek menunjukkan bahwa sekarang adalam jam 10 malam. Entah kenapa perasaannya sekarang tidak enak.

"Kenapa Ibu belum pulang?" Gumaman Naruto saat dia mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke TV di depannya. Si pirang kembali mengingat bahwa ibunya dari jam 2 siang tadi pergi keluar untuk mengajar les private tematnya yang suka main perempuan, dan sekarang perasaan asam timbul dari perutnya memikirkan dengan siapa Ibunya pergi.

"Sial, kalau Sasuke berani menyentuh Ibuku…" Naruto mengepalkan tangannya dengan sangat kuat, sampai – sampai kuku jarinya menembus telapak tangannya sendiri.

"Ah, kurasa aku harus pergi sebentar" Naruto berdiri dari duduknya, mematikan TV, mengambil jaketnya, lalu pergi keluar rumah untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri, ya…dia perlu mencari ketenangan.

Alunan musik terdengar sangat keras di ruangan tempat Naruto duduk, di depannya seorang bartender sedang menyediakan minumannya. Naruto melihat sekelilingnya dan menyipitkan matanya saat melihat rambut merah yang sangat dikenalnya, matanya melebar saat mengingat siapa yang ada di sudut ruangan…itu Ibunya dan juga 'temanya'.

Dari mata birunya, Naruto melihat Ibunya sedang asik bercumbu dengan teman gagaknya, dia melihat tangan teman gagaknya menjelajahi area – area pribadi Ibunya, dan Ibunya juga terlihat sangat…menikmatinya. Melihat yang ada di depannya, tinjunya terkepal kuat dan tanpa sadar dia menggigit bibirnya dan tidak mempedulikan rasa karat besi yang khas dari bibirnya yang terluka.

"Sial" Naruto memukul meja dengan keras, lalu pergi begitu saja setalah membayar pada Bartender tanpa pernah menyentuh minumannya. Keributan yang di buat Naruto menghentikan aktivitas pengunjung di club malam.

Kushina tersentak saat mendengar suara keras dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada area yang sudah kosong, entah kenapa dia memiliki firasat buruk untuk ini, seperti…dia _ketahuan_ oleh anaknya, tapi itu tidak mungkinkan, mana mungkin anaknya yang terlihat seperti 'anak rumahan' pergi malam malam ke tempat seperti ini.

"Ada apa Kushina- _san_?" Sasuke menatap Kushina dengan penasaran, lalu Kushina mengalihkan perhatinnya lagi ke Sasuke dan menggeleng.

"Hanya perasaanku, aku seperti melihat Naruto?"

"Mana mungkin Naruto ada di sini, dia hanya selalu di rumah, sekolah, rumah, sekolah, rumah, sekolah dan begitu seterusnya" Kushina hanya mendesah mendengar pernyataan Sasuke, dia memang tahu tentang anaknya, anaknya memang hanya pergi ke dua tempat sebagai rutinitasnya.

"Ayo lanjutkan!" Sasuke mendesah saat Kushina mengeluarkan penis Sasuke dari celananya, cukup besar untuk ukuran seorang yang baru menginjak 18 tahun, 6 inchi dan lebar 2,5 inchi. Mereka sibuk melakukan aktivitas mereka tanpa menyadari kalau si pirang sedang mengamati perilaku mereka dengan kemarahan yang siap di lepaskan kapan saja.

Naruto menyeringit jijik melihat penis Sasuke, yang menurutnya _lebih kecil_ dibandingkan miliknya. Naruto mengehela nafas untuk menenangkan dirinya, lalu pergi dari Club malam.

 _ **Di Luar**_

BUK

Naruto memukul dinding melepaskan semua amarahnya yang dari tadi ditahannya.

"SIAL SIAL SIAL SIAL SIAL" Naruto menendang semua yang ada di depannya tanpa mempedulikan tatapan aneh dari orang – orang yang berjalan di sekitarnya.

' _Ah…Ibuku yang anggun, pemarah, cantik, dan seksi ternyata hanya seorang pelacur, sial…'_ Naruto menatap langit gelap sambil memikirkan apa yang selama ini dilakukan Ibunya untuknya : membangunkannya di pagi hari, memasakkannya sarapan, dan juga…menjauhkan semua wanita darinya.

Naruto hanya tak mengerti mengapa Ibunya bersikap protective padanya di saat dia hanya menjadi mainan bagi orang yang dia anggap temannya.

" _Ne ne_ , mau malam denganku?" Naruto mengalihkan pandanganya, dia melihat di sampingnya telah ada wanita yang memakai pakaian yang err…tidak senonoh. Naruto memejamkan matanya sebentar, lalu menyeringai menakutkan, matanya yang biasanya memancarkan aura hangat dan ketenangan sekarang hanya berisi dengan kebejatan.

"Nah, mengapa tidak?" Naruto berjalan kesampingnya, lalu merangkulnya, membawanya ke _Love Hotel_ terdekat.

Kushina berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya, dia telah diantar pulang oleh Sasuke di Jam 12 malam, dan setelah memberi Kushina ciuman di bibir, Sasuke melenggang pergi bersama mobilnya.

Kushina hanya berdiri di depan rumah lebih dari lima menit, entah kenapa dia memiliki perasaan kalau dia masuk ke dalam rumah sekarang, dia meras kalau dunianya tidak akan lagi sama, perasaannya mengatakan kalau jika dia masuk rumahnya sekarang, dia tidak akan pernah melihat putranya lagi sama seperti kemarin dan itu membuatnnya sangat takut.

Kushina menyadari apa yang dilakukan olehnya adalah salah, tapi dia tidak bisa menahannya, dia adalah wanita yang telah ditinggal oleh suaminya sejak lama, dan dia wanita dengan libido yang tinggi. Si Merah menghela nafas, lalu perlahan membuka pintu rumahnya yang tidak terkunci.

"Naruto?" dahi mengkerut saat tidak melihat putranya yang biasanya menunggunya di ruang keluarga, biasanya putranya akan menunggunya dan tertidur di sofa sampai Kushina pulang dan hal ini membawa perasaan tidak enak bagi hatinya.

 **Dengan Naruto**

Naruto duduk di atas kasur di ruangan hotel yang telah dipesannya, di belakangnya seorang wanita sedang tertidur dengan lelap dengan ekspresi puas di wajahnya dan tubuhnya yang dilumuri oleh cairan lengket berwarna putih. Menatap jam di dinding kamar hotel, dahinya sedikit mengkerut dikala jam menunjukkan angaka tiga.

"Hah…kupikir aku akan melakukannya dengan Ibu atau dengan istri untuk yang pertama" Naruto hanya menatap pemandangan dari kamar hotel, tidak ada lagi kehangatan di matanya, hanya ada kedinginan dan kebejatan, ditambah dengan seringaian menakutkan dari mulutnya.

"He he he…Nah, Ibuku yang bejat, jangan salahkan aku jika aku seperti ini, karna ini dimulai darimu"

Kushina tertidur di sofa ruang keluarga saat Naruto telah kembali kerumah pada jam lima pagi, Naruto hanya menatapnya sebentar, lalu melenggang pergi tanpa melihatnnya lagi ke kamarnya untuk tidurnya yang nyenyak, untungnya sekarang adalah hari minggu dan dia tidak perlu pergi ke sekolah.

…

Kushina membuka matanya saat merasa perutnya agak berbunyi, matanya menyipit untuk memperjelas penglihatannya pada jam di dinding.

10.30

"ASTAGA" Kushina menjerit saat penglihatannya kembali jelas, dia dengan terburu – buru pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membasuk muka, lalu setelahnya ke dapur untuk menyediakan sarapan baginya dan putranya.

"NARUTO BANGUN!" Kushina berteriak di dekat telinga putranya yang sedang tidur dengan nyenyak tanpa menggunakan atasan. Si Pirang hanya menatap Ibunya dari sedikit, lalu menutup matanya lagi.

"Masih ngantuk, Mom" Naruto mengeratkan kembali selimutnya untuk mendapatkan kembali kenyamanan, mengaibatkant tanda centang yang ada di dahi Ibunya. Kushina menarik selimut Naruto dengan tenaganya disaat Naruto tidak siap dan membuatnya jatuh dari kasur, senyuman kemenangan bertengger di mulutnya.

Ini adalah kebiasaan mereka, dan setelah ini Naruto akan mendengar perkataannya…

"AKU BILANG, AKU MASIH NGANTUK MOM!"

…lagi

Naruto berteriak kesal bercampur amarah, lalu kembali ke tempat tidurnya, mencoba untuk kembali tidur.

Hati Kushina sangat sakit saat mendengar teriakan putranya, ini adalah pertama kalinya putranya marah padanya, Kushina mengedipkan matanya berkali – kali sebelum melihat putranya yang kembali tidur.

Kushina mundur dua langkah lalu kembali ke ruang makan dengan wajah tertunduk menyembunyikan kesedihannya. Dia memikirkan apa yang mungkin menjadi penyebab putranya marah padanya. Kushina kembali mengingat kembali kegiatannya dengan Sasuke tadi malam dan merasa bahwa Naruto melihatnnya, tapi itu tidak mungkin..kan?

Maksudnya, dia tahu setiap kegiataan putranya, dan dia juga yakin kalau dia tidak akan pergi ke tempat – tempat yang sudah dilarangnya, dia juga yakin kalau putranya tidak memilki pacar, karna dia selalu manakuti wanita yang ia lihat bersama Naruto, dan dia juga yakin kalau Naruto tidak _akan_ pacaran, karna dia tahu kekasih gelapnya mendominasi hampir setiap gadis cantik di sekolah putranya.

Drrt drrrt drttt

Ponsel Kushina begetar, Kushina melihat nama yang tercantum di ponselnya

Uchiha Sasuke

Saat Kushina mengangkat ponselnya, Naruto muncul di belakangnya tanpa dia sadari, Naruto duduk di samping Ibunya yang menatap putranya yang terlihat agak…dingin.

Naruto hanya memakan sarapannya tanpa biacara, hanya keheningan yang terjadi di ruang makan, dan Kushina sangat tidak menyukai ini.

"Apa ada masalah, Naruto?" Naruto menatap Ibunya sebentar, lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi ke makanan di depannya.

"Tidak ada, Mom" dan keadaan kembali canggung. Wanita Uzumaki ini sangat sangat sangat benci keadaan seperti ini.

"Son ada yang salah? Tolong beritaku Ibumu ini, aku sangat tidak menykai suasana seperti ini, Son" Kushina hanya melihat Naruto meletakkan sumpitnya di mangkuk nasinya, lalu melenggeng pergi.

"Tidak ada yang salah ' _padaku_ ', Mom" Kushina hanya menggit bibirnya, mengabaikan rasa karat besi dari sela – sela bibirnya.

"AAAAHHHH" Kushina berteriak frustasi di kamarnya, Kushina sudah kacau, tidak ada lagi keanggunan yang biasanya selalu melekat pada dirinya, dia memiliki kantung mata yang tebal di bawah matanya, kulitnya pucat, dan tubuhnya agak lebih kurus daripada biasanya, juga matanya agak lembab.

Kushina harus mengakui pemikirannya dua minggu lalu, ya…Naruto mungkin telah mengetahui affairnya dengan Sasuke, dan karna itu dia telah menjauh dari Kushina selama dua minggu ini, seminggu yang lalu Kushina masih menjalani rutinitasnya seperti biasanya, mengajar di sekolah Naruto, les 'privat' dengan Sasuke, dan sebagainya, sampai seminggu kemudian dia merasa ada yang hilang dari hidupnya.

Tidak ada lagi kehangatan di mata putranya, tidak ada lagi candaan di pagi hari seperti biasanya, tidak ada lagi kehidupan bewarnanya…semuanya hilang, dan itu semua karna dirinya.

Biasanya di pagi hari dia akan mendapat cengiran putranya, candaan dan guyonan seperti biasanya, sebelum dia mulai sibuk dengan affairnya dengan Sasuke. Kushina mulai mengingat dua minggu yang lalu, dihari sebelum Naruto berteriak marah pada Kushina.

 _Flashback_

 _Naruto menatap Ibunya dengan penasaran saat melihat Ibunya sudah berkaian yang err…seksi._

" _Kemana Mom?" Kushina menatap Naruto dengan senyuman indahnya._

" _Ibu ada urusan dengan teman – teman ibu Naruto, dan Ibu mungkin pulang agak malam" Kushina mengahmpiri Naruto dan mengecup dahinya sebentar._

" _Bagaimana dengan janjimu kemarin?" Kushina tidak bisa tidak mengingat janji yang telah ia buat dengan Naruto untuk menemaninya ke taman bermain nanti sore._

" _Maaf Naruto, Ibu tidak bisa sekarang, bagaimana kalau besok?"_

" _Tapi Mo…"_

" _Jangan manja Naruto!" Kushina berteriak agak tidak sabar, matanya ungunya melihat mata Naruto melebar sebentar sebelum redup._

" _Maaf Mom, abaikan saja apa yang baru ku katakan" Naruto mundur selangkah, memberi Kushina senyuman biasanya, lalu membalik badannya._

" _Hati hati Mom" sakit, rasanya sangat sakit ketika melihat putranya seperti ini, dia tidak suka perasaannya sekarang._

 _END_

Kushina menatap dirinya pada kaca, air matanya turun entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya dalam seminggu ini. Kushina selalu mengahadiri sekolah, tapi tidak seperti biasanya, sekarang dia berangkat sendirian, tidak ada lagi Naruto yang biasanya bersama dengannya. Di sekolah, saat Kushina mengajar kelas Naruto, Naruto selalu tidak masuk, dan kalaupun bertemu di lorong sekolah, Naruto hanya akan mengabaikannya, bertindak seolah – oleh dia tidak ada di depannya.

Naruto selalu berangkat lebih pagi dari biasanya, dan untuk dua minggu ini, kecuali hari sabtu dan minggu, mereka tidak lagi sarapan bersama, setiap sarapan di pagi hari, biasany Kushina akan memasak sayuran, dan untuk dua minggu ini, Kushina selalu membuat ramen kesukaan Naruto, dan hanya akan diabaikan olehnya kecuali sabtu dan minggu, karna kedua hari ini Naruto hanya akan bangun lebih siang.

Dan selama seminggu ini, Kushina mengabaikan Sasuke, dan lebih fokus ke Naruto, bagaimana cara agar hubungan mereka baik lagi, Kushina bisa kehilangan Sasuke, tapi tidak bisa kehilangan Naruto, karna dia satu – satunya keluarganya, putranya, dan mataharinya.

Telinga janda beranak satu ini sedikit bergerak saat mendengar suara langkah kaki di luar kamarnya, melangkah ke pintu dia melihat Naruto menguap dan turun dari tangga dengan tampilan lesu. Kushina menatap dirinya di cermin lagi, lalu merapikan dirinya agar tidak terlihat menyedihkan di mata Naruto, lalu keluar dari kamarnya.

…

"Mau apa Naruto?"

"Apa yang kamu masak, Mom" Naruto tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kulkas untuk mengambil sebotol susu sapi saat menjawaab Kushina. Kushina menggigit bibirnya saat perasaan asam naik ke dadanya.

"Apa kamu mau ramen? Ibu baru saja mendapat resep baru" Kushina mencengkram roknya dengan erat dan menggigit bibirnya.

"Terserahmu Mom" Naruto mengalihkan pandangnnya ke jam dinding.

"Ah…sduah jam 09.00 pagi, ya?"

"Tunggu sebentar ya, akan kubuat dengan cepat –ttbane" Kushina mengeluarkan cengirannya membuat matanya terpejam, walaupun hatinya sakit dan air mata hampir jatuh di selala matanya.

"Hm!" Naruto duduk di meja makan sambil menatap pesan – pesan di ponselnya dengan datar, sudah lebih dari lima puluh pesan di _inbox_ nya, dan semuanya dari wanita yang pernah jalan dengannya untuk dua minggu ini.

Kushina telah selesai memasak dan memberikan semangkuk ramen ke Naruto, yang masih sibuk dengan ponselnya. Kushina duduk di depan Naruto dan menatap putranya yang sedang makan tanpa semangat.

Kushina tidak bisa untuk tidak ingat kembali sebelum Naruto mengabaikannya, biasanya sesibuk apapun Naruto, seribut apapun ponselnya, Naruto akan selalu mengabaikan mereka dan menghabiskan waktu dengan Ibunya.

"Apakah enak?"

"Ya" Kushina kembali mencengkram erat roknya, sungguh, dia tidak tahan dengan sikap Naruto seperti ini, dia lebih suka Naruto menerikinya, memarahinya, atau bahkan memukulnya dari pada diabaikan seperti ini, dia sangat tidak tahan.

"Naruto…"

"Ya"

"Apa ada masalah, kau tahu, kau berubah selama dua minggu ini" Naruto menatap Kushina sebentar, lalu mengalihkan perhatinnya lagi.

"Tidak juga" Kushina menggigit bibirnya, entah kenapa rasanya, Naruto lebih dingin daripada Sasuke, dan Kushina sangat membencinya.

"Kumohon, kalau ada yang salah denganku, kau bisa mengatakan langsung dan aku akan mengubahnya" Naruto meletakannya ponsel pintarnya dan menatap matanya ungu Ibunya, dia bisa melihat kesakitan dari matanya Ibunya, Frustasi, kesedihan, dan segala macam emosi negatif lainnya.

"Tak ada yang salah padamu, Mom, dan tidak akan ada yang bisa diubah"

BRUKK

Kushina memukul meja dengan keras, mengabaikan sakit yang ada di tangannya, air matanya sudah keluar, dia sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahannya.

"Jawab jujur Naruto, kumohon!" Naruto mengehela nafas, lalu beranjak dari kursinya.

Drrrttt Drrtt Drrrtt

Ponsel Kushina bergetar di meja, Naruto melihat nama yang tercantum yang diatasnya.

Uchiha Sasuke

Seringaian terbentuk di mulutnya, Naruto mungkin tahu kalau Sasuke juga frustasi karna tidak bisa ' _berhubungan_ ' dengan para kekasihnya di sekolah, dan jangan salahkan Naruto, karna hal itu Sasuke yang memulainya.

"Sasuke menelponmu, Mom" Kushina berkedip beberapa kali, memproses pemikirannya.

Ya, seharusnya dia tahu…Naruto memang sudah tahu hubungannya dengan Sasuke.

"Aku tak peduli Naruto, kumohon, jawab pertanyaanku" walaupun Kushina sudah tahu apa masalahnya, dia masih ingin jawaban dari mulut Naruto, dan Naruto hanya mengerang kesal.

"TAK ADA YANG SALAH DENGAN MU MOM!" Naruto berteriak melemparkan semua frsutasinya selama ini, semua emosinya yang sudah dia redam dengan sungguh sungguh.

"TAK ADA YANG SALAH DENGANMU, SEMUANYA MASIH SAMA SEPERTI SEBELUMNYA, AKU HANYA MENGIKUTI KEINGINANMU MOM, AKU TIDAK BISA LAGI BERTINDAK MANJA, AKU SUDAH DEWASA DAN AKU BUKAN LAGI ANAK KECILMU YANG BISA KELABUI MOM" Kushina menggigit bibirnya kuat.

"Jadi kau sudah tahu?" Ini hanya pertanyaan retorik yang tidak perlu dijwab, karna jawabannya sudah pasti.

"Ya"

"Maaf"

"Tak ada yang salah"

"Maaf"

"Tidak masalah"

"Maaf"

"BISAKAH KAU DIAM, AKU SUDAH MUAK DENGANMU, AKU MEMBENCIMU"

"Maaf"

"GGRRRRAAHHHHH" Naruto menendang kursi di depannya, menabrak dinding dan hancur berantakkan"

"Maaf"

"TERSERAH" bahu Kushina bergetar, dia terisak melepaskan tangisnya yang sudah dia tahan dari tadi. Ya lebih baik begini, Naruto melepaskan semua emosinya daripada harus mengabaikannya, dia akan menerima semua caci maki Naruto daripada Naruto harus diam, dia akan terus minta maaf pada putranya walaupun hanya caci maki yang di dapatnya.

Kushina melebarkan matanya saat Naruto turun dari tangga dengan sebuah ransel dipunggunya, dia mendapat firasat yang sangat buruk, entah kenapa, jika dia membiarkan Naruto keluar dari pintu rumah, Kushina tidak akan pernah bisa menemuinya lagi.

"Naruto kumohon, kumohon jangan pergi, kau bisa marah padaku, kau boleh memukulku kalau kau mau, kau bisa mencaciku, memanggilku apa yang kau mau, melakukan apa saja padaku, tapi kumohon jangan pergi, aku tak bisa kehilanganmu, Son" Kushina dengan cepat memegang tangan putranya, menahannya agar tidak pergi, dia bisa kehilangan semua yang dimilikinya, tapi tidak putranya.

Naruto mengabaikannya, dia sudah tidak lagi, Naruto menarik tangannya dengan kasar, membiarkan Kushina jatuh dari ke lantai. Saat Naruto hendak meraih ganggang pintu, dia mendengar suara kain jatuh dan dia tahu apa itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Naruto membalikkan badannya melihat Kushina telanjang, tanpa ada yang menghalanginya, Naruto juga melihat dia menjatuhkan dirinya dan akan mengambil posisi sujud. Naruto membuang ranselnya dan dengan cepat menahan Ibunya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN SIALAN?" Kushina hanya mengabaikan teriakan putranya, menyingkirkan tangan putra yang menahannya.

"Aku akan menjadi pelacurmu, aku akan menjadi anjingmu, aku akan menjadi babimu, aku akan menjadi budakmu, akau akan menjadi apapun yang kau mau, tapi kumohon, kumohon jangan pergi, kumohon, kumohon, kumohon, kumohon, kumohon, kumohon, kumohon" Kushina mementurkan dahinya kelantai setiap perkataannya, mengabaikan setiap darah yang mengalir dari dahinya.

Naruto sangat sakit melihat Ibunya seperti ini, dia juga tidak tahan, dia tidak tahan melihat Ibunya seperti ini. Kushina menghentikan aksinya saat Naruto menahan kepalanya, membawanya menatap mata biru dingin yang tidak dia sukai, tapi dia tahu, ini adalah salahnya, kalau saja dia bisa menahan nafsunya, hal seperti ini tidak akan terjadi, dan hubungannya dengan putranya akan tetap seperti biasa, dan akan selalu bahagia.

"Aku membencimu"

"Aku tahu"

"Kau bajiangan"

"Aku tahu"

"Kau pelacur"

"Aku tahu" Kushina bisa meraskan kalau mata biru putranya kembali menghangat, dia akan melakukan apapun agar bisa melihat pandangan hangatnya, dan juga putranya menangis, dia belum pernah melihat putranya menangis sejak kematian suaminya, ini adalah pertama kalinya di usia remajanya dia menangis, dan Kushina tahu dia penyebabnya.

"Aku mencintaimu"

"Ak…" Kushina berkedip beberapa kali, dan pikirannya kosong saat dia merasakan bibir putranya menyentuh bibirnya, dia tidak pernah mengharapkan perkembangan yang seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Aku membencimu, Kau Pelacur, Kau Bajingan…kau mengusir semua perempuan yang dekat denganku, kau membangunkanku di pagi hari, menyiapkan sarapan untukku, dan saat ku pikir kau juga mencintaiku, kau menjadikan dirimu mainan ke bajingan itu, aku membencimu"

"Maaf"

"Apa kau pikir maaf bisa melupakan semuanya?" Kushina menggeleng.

"Aku membencimu, saat ada perempuan yang mulai kusukai, kau mengusirnya, ku pikir kau mencintaiku dan perbuatanmu yang kulihat membuatku sakit"

"Maaf"

"BERHENTI MINTA MAAF SIALAN" Naruto memukul meja di sampingnya, tepat di sudut runcingnya, membuat darah menetes dari tangannya.

"Baik" Kushina menatap tangan putranya yang berdarah, dia tak tahan melihatnya, dia tidak pernah melihat putranya sesakit ini, dan dia tahu ini karna dirinya sendiri.

"Aku membencimu Aku membencimu Aku membencimu Aku membencimu AKU MEMBENCIMU! –tapi sebencinya aku padamu, aku tak bisa menghentikan diriku kalau aku mencintaimu, jadi biarkan aku per…"

"TIDAK TIDAK TIDAK TIDAK TIDAK kau tidak boleh pergi, aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau mau, tapi jangan pergi dariku"

"Hubungan kita tidak akan pernah sama lagi"

"Aku tahu"

"Kalau kau masih ingin aku tinggal denganmu, kau harus mengikuti perkataanku"

"Aku tahu"

"1. Kau tidak boleh pergi keluar rumah, jika bukan bersamaku, tidak peduli pekerjaanmu, tidak peduli aktivitasmu, tidak peduli pada apapun yang kau mau"

"Hm" Kushina menganggukkan kepalanya.

"2. Kau tidak boleh menerima panggilan siapapun kecuali dariku, hapus semua kontakmu kecuali aku!"

"Hm"

"3. Mari kita lakukan seperti biasanya Mom, walaupun tidak akan sama" Kushina hanya menggangguk.

"4. Bisakah kau pakai bajumu lagi, aku juga perlu mandi" Kushina berkedip beberapa kali, lalu melompat memeluk Naruto.

"Maaf jika aku men…"

"DIAM" Kushina menutup bibirnya dengan erat.

Naruto kembali memakan ramenya kembali yang belum habis, dia menatap Kushina yang tersenyum.

"Ada apa" walaupun masih agak dingin, Kushina masih bisa menerimanya, setidaknya, putranya tidak mengabaikannya lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu, apa itu benar"

"Ya dan aku juga membencimu" Kushina menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani menatap mata putranya.

"Ma…"

"DIAM SIALAN, JIKA KAU BERKATA ITU LAGI, AKU PERGI SEKARANG"

"Tidak, Kumohon" Kushina berdiri dari kursinya bersiap untuk sujud lagi.

"Jika kau melakukannya, aku akan memperkosamu" Kushina membeku sesaat, menundukkan kepalnya, dan tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto, Kushina tersenyum.

Di depan Naruto, Kushina melepaskan semua yang melekat padanya, kembali telanjang seperti beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Kalau begitu lakukan" Naruto menatap Kushina beberapa saat, darahnya naik dan mengalir lebih cepat ke bagian bawahnya, membuat celana yang dia pakai penuh sesak.

"SIALLLL" Naruto menendang kursi di belakangnya, menuju ke Kushina, dan membawanya ke pelukannya dan menciumi bibirnya dengan kasar, tidak ada lagi Naruto yang lembut, tidak ada lagi Naruto yang manja, yang ada hanya dominasi mutlak seorang pejantan ke betinanya.

Kushina terengah engah di meja makan setelah selesai melukannya aktivitasnya dengan Naruto, ini adalah sexs terhebatnya selama ini, dan ini juga pertama kalinya dia melihat kejantanan yang begitu panjang dan tebal, bahkan Sasuke hanya terlihat seperti botol the pucuk dengan botol bir isi satu liter, tubuhnya juga dilumuri oleh sperma putranya, dan ini pertama kalinya dia melihat seorang pemuda 18 tahunan yang mempunyai isi lebih banyak dari siapapun.

"Kenapa spermamu sangat banyak dan kau tidak terlihat puas" Kushina menatap putranya yang duduk di sisi ranjang dengan penisnya yang masih berdiri tegak, bahkan Sasuke'pun tidak bisa seperti ini setelah sepuluh kali 'datang', dan Kushina sudah tidak bisa menghitung berapa lagi dia 'keluar', hitungannya mungkin sudah lewat dari lima puluh, mengingat dia sudah dua hari berhubungan dengan putranya tanpa henti, dan hanya saat makan dan tidur mereka berhenti, stamina putranya adalah stamina monster, dan dia baru menyadarinya sekarang.

"Kerja ginjalku sama dengan kerja ginjal 10 orang dewasa" Mata Kushina melebar.

"Kau yakin?"

"Itu yang dikatakan dokter dua minggu lalu, dan aku harus mengeluarkannya, kalau tidak akan bahaya pada tubuhku"

"Dan itu artinya?"

"Tidak ada hari istirahat untukmu" Kushina menggigil memikirkannya, dia sudah sangat lelah, tapi putranya masih belum selesai, saat Naruto akan menyentih Kushina lagi, ponsel Kushina bergetar.

"GRrrRR" Naruto menggeram saat melihat siapa nama pada ponsel Ibunya, Ibunya belum menghapis kontak pada ponselnya karna Naruto sibuk dengan Ibunya. Kushina hanya mengabaikannya, karna dia telah berjanji pada Naruto tidak akan menganggat panggilang siapapun, selain putranya.

"Angkat untuk yang terkahir kalinya, dan setelah ini tidak akan ada Uchiha Sasuke lagi" Kushina mengangguk.

" _Halo Kushina-san"_ terdengar jelas suara Sasuke yang agak frustasi dari seberang, Kushina sengaja mengeraskan speakernya agar Naruto mendengar percakapnnya.

"Hai Sasuke"

" _Kushina-san, bisa kita bertemu, aku merindukanmu"_

"Ma.." Kushina melihat mata Naruto mendingin, dia tidak suka itu, Naruto mengangguk.

"Di mana Sasuke" Naruto mendengarnnya dengan hati-hati.

" _Di taman, jam 10 malam"_

"Baik, nanti ku kesana"

Pep Pep Pep

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan Naruto?"

"Apapun yang kulakukan, itu urusanku dan lebih baik kau diam!" Kushina mendukkan kepala dan menggigit bibirnya, dia tidak suka ini, dia tidak suka Naruto yang dingin, dia suka Naruto yang ceria seperti biasanya, tapi dia tahu itu tidak mungkin, karna hubungan mereka tidak akan lagi sama.

Dan lebih baik begini daripada Naruto yang mengabaikannya dan pergi..

 **At Park 10.00 pm**

Sasuke melihat Kushina di depannya melangkah dengan anggun, Sasuke berdiri untuk menyambut Kushina dan ingin membawanya ke dalam pelukannya, tapi sebelum bisa melakukannya dia merakan seseorang dibelakngannya, matanya melebar saat melihat Naruto dengan jarum suntuk ditangan kiri dan pisau di tangan kanan.

"Hei Sasuke" Naruto tersenyum, yang menurut Sasuke sangat menyeramkan, dan sebelum dia bisa membalasnya, dia merasakan dunia nya gelap dan kesadarannya ditarik.

Sasuke pingsan saat Naruto membiusnya, lalu membawanya ke area taman yang paling gelap.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Son?"

"Memastikan kalau Uchiha tidak akan menyentuhmu lagi"

"Kau membunuhnya?"

"Tidak, aku akan mengebirinya, dan memastikan garis Uchiha dari Sasuke tidak akan ada lagi, dan lebih baik kau diam" Kushina menatap putranya membawa pisau ke kejantanan Sasuke, melelakkannya dibatangnya, lalu tanpa berkedip mengores pusaunya sampai ke buah zakar Sasuke.

Naruto hanya menatap tangannya dengan jijik, lalu dari kantong bajunya mengeluarkan sebuah antiseptik agar tidak terjadi infeksi pada Sasuke, dan setelah selesai, membiarkan Sasuke ditaman dengan pisau ditangan Sasuke sendiri. Sebelum Naruto pergi, Naruto membisikkan kata – kata dekat dengan telinga Sasuke.

" _Kau bajingan Sasuke, karna penismu semua wanita menderita, kau cemburu pada penis lain, dan kau memotongnya sendiri, hayati itu dalam sanubari terdalammu dan lupakan apa yang terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu"_ dan agar diulang, Naruto juga merekamnya.

"Bagaimana dengan Mikoto, maksudku, Sasuke adalah anaknya satu – satunya yang tinggal"

"Soal Mikoto, kau bisa tenang, aku yang memastikan garis keturuannya berlanjut" Mata Kushina melebar.

"KAU AFFAIR DENGAN MIKOTO, maaf, maksudku, aku tidak bol…"

"Kau yang memulainya Mom, aku baru seminggu ini dengan Mikoto dan sudah berapa lama kau dengan Sasuke?" Wanita berambut merah hanya terdiam mendengar putranya.

"Kau yang merubah duniaku Mom, kau yang merubahnya…selama ini aku hanya ke sekolah dan rumah agar aku bisa dekat dekanmu, mengawasimu, dan menjagamu, dan semua itu kau abaikan karna Sasuke, jadi jangan salahkan aku, kau yang memulainya" Kushina tidak bisa tidak memikirkan perkataan Naruto, Naruto hanya pergi ke sekolah, rumah, sekolah, rumah, sekolah, rumah, dan begitu seterusnya, jadi karna itu, karna dia biasanya hanya berada di dua tempat itu sebelum dia memulai affairnya dengan Sasuke. Dan itu sudah lebih dari tiga bulan.

Dia sudah mencurangi putranya lebih dari tiga bulan dan putrnya hanya memulainya beberapa minggu yang lalu, jadi dia memang tidak bisa memiliki pendapat dalam ini.

"Aku…" Kushina tidak jadi berbicara saat merasakan pandangan putranya menjadi dingin, dia hanya bisa merangkul tangannya dan membawanya menuju payudara besarnya dan melenggeng pergi, mengabaikan Sasuke yang masih terbaring di area taman yang gelap.

 **END**

 **Fic ini dibuat saat saat melihat riview fic dwi krisna yang sepertinya menyakiti hati, terserah mau bilang ni copy, tapi jujur imaginasi berjalan saat membaca bagian yang terakhir dari chapter 2nya, jadi aku buat ini sebagai penenang pikiran dan maaf, tidak ada lemon, karna masih belum bisa bikin lemon.**

 **OMAKE**

Sasuke perlahan membuka matanya, walaupun masih ada sakit di area selangkangnnya, tapi masih lebih baik daripada yang kemarin. Si gagak melihat tangan kanannya yang memegang pisau dan tangan kirinya yang memegang suntikan yang sebelumnya berisi obat bius agar. Mata Sasuke kosong, sebelum perlahan bibirnya menyeringai dengan lebar.

"Ha..ha…ha ha…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Sasuke tertawa seperti orang gila tanpa menyadari seseorang mengawasinya dengan seringaian menakutkan.

"Itu hadiah dariku Sasuke, karna kau berani menyentuh **milikku** " Naruto melangkah menjauh dari Sasuke yang masih tertawa, Naruto membawa dirinya ke dua wanita cantik yang sedang menunggunya, yang satu merah dan yang satu hitam.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab padaku, Naruto- _kun_ "

"Tenang saja Mikoto - _chan_ , aku akan bertanggung jawab, pasti –dan itu janjiku seumur hidupku" Si Pirang meletakkan tangan kanannya di pinggang Ibunya dan tangan kirinya melingkirkan di pinggang Uchiha Mikoto, lalu membawa mereka menjauh untuk _**bersenang – senang.**_

OWARI


End file.
